The Goburin-hai Saga (AGT)
The Training Saga is the first Saga in Dragon Ball AGT, and it is followed by, The Kortex & Jurta Saga. This Saga mainly introduces new characters such as, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. and Instru. The new team is training together to partake in the World Martial Arts Tournament and to be as strong as Goku Jr's Great-Great Grandpa, Goku, and to protect Earth from any harm in the future. List of Characters To see a List of Characters in The Training Saga, please, click here. List of Power Levels To see a List of Power Levels in the Training Saga, click here. Specials There is one Special for The Training Saga: Dragon Ball AGT: Project Jey. Complete Dialogue I saw a film. Then, I had an idea. I made the idea come true on a hot June day and here I am today. ~Fangirl4545 'Prologue' Pan: Goku! It's time to train! Goku Jr.: Oh boy Grandma! What are we going to do today?! Pan: Today we will be sparring with a friend... Goku Jr.: Huh? A friend...? Pan: Goku, meet your new sparring partner, Vegeta. Goku Jr.: Hehe. This should be fun! Goku Jr.: Huh? Wait! Grandma, I need to put on my training Gi! Pan: Fine! But make it quick, Goku! Goku Jr.: Back! Pan: Okay, so, since both of you unlocked your Super Saiyan potential, it's time to put it to good use... Once again... Now, I want you to transform. Pan: Wow... It's amazing how they resemble Grandpa and Vegeta. Pan: No... Did Goku just Do the... Vegeta Jr.: Hey, you're not that bad, since the last time I fought you.. Hehe. Goku Jr.: Hehe! Thanks! Vegeta Jr.: But can you compare to this?! Goku Jr.: Woah! Goku Jr.: You can't get me! Vegeta Jr.: Umph! Goku Jr.: Oops. Sorry... Pan: Goku! You did it! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... That was a good fight Goku. But I will be stronger than you. I know it. Goku Jr.: Hehe! That was a good fight also Vegeta, I had a lot of fun. Even if it was short! Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! I'll be seeing you soon, Goku. Pan: Well then Goku, Tomorrow is the first day of school. You better get prepared! Goku Jr.: I will Grandma. 'Goku Jr. The Next Super Saiyan!' Pan: Good morning Goku! Goku Jr.: Morning Grandma! Pan: Would you like some Miso Soup? Goku Jr.: Yes, that would be nice. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! Goku Jr.: Hey Vegeta! I didn't know you are in the same school as me! Vegeta Jr.: Shut up you fool! Don't make a mockery of me in public! Goku Jr.: Oh, okay. Sorry. Vegeta Jr.: H-he looks just like you. Goku Jr.: Yep, his is my Great-Great Grandfather, he was the strongest person in the universe! Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! I would like to see who really is the strongest. Goku jr.: I heard my Great-Great Grandpa could go Super Saiyan! Vegeta Jr.: You mean... We're not the only ones? Bus Driver: Okay kids, this is your stop. Goku Jr.: Hey Vegeta, You don't mind if I sit here right? Teacher: Okay class, today we will be learning about the Legendary Martial Artist , Mr. Satan. Teacher: Hmmm... Vegeta, how about you read about Mr. Satan? AND PICKS Vegeta Jr.: Mr. Satan also known as The World Champ... Goku Jr.: Mmmm! Want some Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: No. Goku Jr.: Mmm... Okay! More for me! Goku Jr.: Here they come... Eigo: Hey Dork! Vegeta Jr.: Well Goku, aren't you gonna fight them? Goku Jr.: Heh. It's not worth it, Vegeta. Eigo: Ha! Look at that! Pan's grandson is still too weak to actually fight us! Vegeta Jr.: So annoying... Goku Jr.: Vegeta! That could cause detention! Vegeta Jr.: Do I look like I care? Eigo: I will get you one day for this! Dorks! Vegeta Jr.: I would like to see that happen... Vegeta Jr.: So tell me Goku, may I know more about your Great-Great Grandfather? Goku Jr.: Sure! You can learn about him! Follow me to his house! At Mount Paozu! Vegeta Jr.: Okay then, bring me to this Mount Paozu place. 'Goku, A Long-Time House Guess!' Goku Jr: Hehe. I remember crossing this bridge like it was yesterday! Goku Jr.: COME ON VEGETA YOU'RE NEXT! Goku Jr.: I honestly forgot what happened here, All I remember is the mommy bear taking down this very big person... Goku Jr.: And over there... Goku Jr.: ...Is where I saw my Grandpa! Goku Jr.: Should we fly there, Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: Whatever you want, Goku. Goku Jr.: Haha! Okay! We will fly! Goku Jr.: Well, this is where I saw him... Goku Jr.: ...But he isn't here... Vegeta Jr.: HEY! GOKU SENIOR! SHOW YOUR OLD GRANDPA FACE WILL YA! Goku Jr.: I don't think he's here... GRANDPAAA!!! IT'S ME GOKU JUNIOR!! Goku Jr.: I guess he isn't here. Goku: Haha! What do you mean I'm not here! I'm right in back of you! Vegeta Jr.: B-but this c-cant be... Y-you look j-just like him! Goku: Hey! This must be Vegeta Jr.! Wow! How he looks like Vegeta! I'm sure he will be glad when he hears this! Goku Jr.: Hey Grandpa! Check this out! Goku: Wow! You're doing awesome! You could go Super Saiyan! Goku: Wow! It seems like Vegeta has some power as well! Goku: Whoa! Vegeta I never knew you could go Super Saiyan as well! Goku Jr.: Hey Grandpa! Can you please come home with me so we can have dinner together please!! Goku: Oh okay! I guess I could come over! Goku Jr.: "YEAHH!!" Goku: Hey Vegeta, would you like to come? Vegeta Jr.: I guess I could come. Goku: Alright! Pan: Coming! Pan: Hey Goku! Pan: Grandpa??!! Goku: Haha! Hiya Pan! Pan: I-it's really you... Pan: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE! I BEEN WAITING 100 YEARS!! 100!! YOU DO KNOW THAT THAT'S A LONG TIME RIGHT??!! Goku: Jeez! I'm sorry Pan! I didn't know that you wanted to see me that bad! Pan: "Well, I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Goku Jr.: Come on! We're having Sushi tonight! Goku: Oh boy! My favorite! Goku: Hey Goku... Goku: ... Do you still have that Dragon Ball Goku Jr.: Yeah Grandpa, Why wouldn't I? Goku: Mmm. Just asking! Goku: Hey where did Vegeta go? Goku Jr.: Oh, He went out to the backyard to train. Goku: Hey! What about we join em! Goku Jr.: That would be great! 'Vegeta Jr.'s Training Starts... Today!' Vegeta Jr.: 78,79,80! N-now... Just, ten more... Vegeta Jr.: It's weightless in here... Vegeta Jr.: Hey mom! Where's Grandpa? Bulla: I don't know. He said he was leaving for a few days with Goku's Grandfather. Vegeta Jr.: Great... Just great... Bulla: Look on the bright side, you can hang out with Goku's Grandson. Vegeta Jr.: He's too soft... Goku Jr.: Hey there little guy... My name's Goku, what's yours? Goku Jr.: Wait! You didn't tell me your name! Vegeta Jr.: Because they're Butterflies you idiot! They don't talk. Goku Jr.: Oh, hi Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Hey Goku, I was wondering, do you wanna do a sparring match together? Goku: Sure! I would love too! Vegeta: Okay, but this is a different type of sparring. Goku Jr.: What makes it different? Vegeta Jr.: We're gonna train in my Gravity Chamber, at 200X Gravity! Goku Jr.: Oh, That'll be easy! I'll just go Super Saiyan! Vegeta Jr.: You see, the rule is, you cant go Super Saiyan! Goku Jr.: I can't? Oh, well. I still think I can beat you! Vegeta Jr.: Heh! We'll see about that... Goku Jr.: Haha! You cant get me! Vegeta Jr.: I was planning on walking. But, if you insist... Vegeta Jr.: You know what? I changed my mind. I'm walking. Goku Jr.: Umm... Vegeta, where's your house!? Vegeta Jr.: You moron! That's the main reason why I wanted to walk! Goku Jr.: Oh... Sorry... Vegeta Jr.: Anyway, I recommend you take off as much weights as possibly. Goku Jr.: What do you mean by that? Vegeta Jr.: Argh! I mean by taking off your wrist bands, boots, undershirt. All that stuff! Goku Jr.: Oh, I see! Vegeta Jr.: Anyway, I've been told by my Grandpa that, I am the next Prince of Saiyan's or something, I don't know... He said I came from a bloodline of royalty. I don't know how true that is. Goku Jr.: Really? Because my Grandpa said that I came from a bloodline of Saiyan's. But, he didn't say nothing about royalty. Vegeta Jr.: Yeah, here we are. Goku Jr.: Your house is round. Vegeta Jr.: Shut up! It's a Capsule House! Vegeta Jr.: Mom! We're going train now. Don't bother us. Bulla: Alright! Goku Jr.: Wow... Vegeta Jr.: Pretty good, huh? Goku Jr.: Yeah... Anyway, lets start! Vegeta Jr.: You ready, Goku? Goku Jr.: Ready! Goku Jr.: Argh... T-this is h-h-hard... Vegeta Jr.: I didn't say it would be easy. Vegeta Jr.: Heh! I'm barely putting an effort to stay up, and you? You could barely get up without weights. You're an embarrassment to the whole Saiyan Race... Or whatever my Grandpa told me. Goku Jr.: N-n-n-no... I could g-get up... I-I-I cold do t-this... Vegeta Jr.: Good. Now, shall we begin? Vegeta Jr.: Is that all you got?! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... I-I wont let y-you defeat m-me. Goku Jr.: L-lets see how l-long that last... Vegeta Jr.: Argh! GALICK GUN!! Goku Jr.: I-I-I wont... LET YOU WIN!! Vegeta Jr.: N-no fair... That's c-cheating! Figure #1: What in the world is going on?! Figure #2: Yikes! Figure #2: Hiya guys! Goku Jr.: Grandpa? Goku: Hiya, Goku! Hiya, Vegeta! Vegeta: H-how long were you doing this? Vegeta Jr.: I'll say about... Three minutes. Vegeta: S-since when were you able to train under 200X Gravity? Vegeta Jr.: For as long as I can remember. Goku: A-and how bout you, Goku? Goku Jr.: Oh. me? I just started! Vegeta Jr.: Hey Grandpa, didn't you say, you'll be gone for a few days? Vegeta: A few days? I didn't say that. I said a few hours. Goku: Oh! So it was a few hours!? I thought you said a few days! Vegeta: Kakarot, you fool! I told you, it was a few hours! Goku: Well, I guess it's nothing to worry about now! Haha! Hey, Goku, Vegeta, how bout you guys continue your training? Goku Jr.: Okay Grandpa! Lets go, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Okay Goku, here's the deal, we can both go Super Saiyan unless, I can raise the gravity up to 300X Normal Earth Gravity. Deal? Goku Jr.: That'll be easy! Deal! Vegeta Jr.: Don't get ahead of yourself, Goku... Goku Jr.: Take this! Vegeta Jr.: You're doing... Much better than I expected. Goku Jr.: Is that all you got? I thought you had some more tricks up your sleeve! Vegeta Jr.: Heh, I do have some... Goku Jr.: You cant dodge that! Vegeta Jr.: I already did, you idiot! Vegeta Jr.: That's gonna take a while to repair. Goku Jr.: Ha! You better watch your back! Vegeta Jr.: Y-you better watch y-yours... Goku Jr.: Oww! That hurt! Vegeta Jr.: Stop whining! It could had been worst! Goku Jr.: B-but, It h-hurts... How do you like it when someone makes you bleed?! Goku Jr.: How does that feel?! Vegeta Jr.: You're right, It does hurt. Now, you don't see me whining about it? Do you? Goku Jr.: No... Vegeta Jr.: Now, lets do one to top the day. Goku Jr.: KA...ME...HA...ME..HAAA!!! Vegeta Jr.: GALICK...GUUUN! Vegeta Jr.: Argh! Not... So... Fast! Goku Jr.: Hehe. Vegeta Jr.: Ah! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... Goku Jr.: Just a little... M-more power... Vegeta Jr.: Argh! No! Vegeta:K-K-Kakarot, Goku: I see it, Vegeta. Goku Jr.: V-V-Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: Hehe... Y-you almost killed m-me there... Goku Jr.: Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. You need some help? Vegeta Jr.: N-no. I don't need a-any. Goku: Wow guys, that was quite a sparring match. Goku Jr.: You really think it was good? Goku: Yeah, that was awesome! Vegeta: I cant believe it. Even the descendant of Kakarot is stronger than my own descendant... 'Grandpa and Grandson! The Rigorous Battle!' Vegeta Jr.: What did you need, Grandpa? Vegeta: You remember that sparring match that you had with Goku's kid? Vegeta Jr.: Yes I remember. Vegeta: He beat you. You're weak Vegeta. Vegeta: That's what I thought. Now, I want to train you so you can achieve the next level of the Super Saiyan Form. Vegeta Jr.: Y-you're really g-gonna do that? Vegeta: Indeed. You'll be training 10X harder than before. So, prepare yourself. I don't mind killing my own Grandson. Vegeta Jr.: When do we start this training? Vegeta: Next week. It's good to spar a little more with Goku's grandchild. Vegeta: It's been a while since I've trained here. This is where I trained to fight that Android... Vegeta Jr.: Yeah, yeah. I just wanna get to the part where I fight you. Vegeta: Hehe! Don't get too ahead of yourself, now. Vegeta Jr.: H-how did he raise his K-Ki like t-that? Vegeta: Now, I told you don't too ahead. Vegeta: You think a simple Galick Gun is gonna do the trick?! Think again!! Vegeta Jr.: I...Cant... Think of... Anything else... Vegeta: Then, you're a fool if you think you can train with THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!! Vegeta Jr.: I CAN WIN, I CAN DO IT! Vegeta: Good. I'm giving him that motivational push. He may not become a Super Saiyan 2 so soon... Vegeta: Is that all? What a disappointment. Vegeta Jr.: Wait! I-I won't give up this e-easily! Vegeta: Heh! You can barely land a punch on me! You might as well give up. Right here, right now. Vegeta Jr.: We're not going anywhere until I land a punch on you! Vegeta: Haha! That may take years! What are the odds of that happening?! Haha! Vegeta Jr.: I haven't been using my full power. Vegeta: What? How much higher could you get? Vegeta Jr.: 2,750. Vegeta: You're joking right? A one-thousand difference doesn't count! Vegeta Jr.: How bout' as a Super Saiyan?! Vegeta: Ha! That still wouldn't make a difference! Vegeta Jr.: Oh really? Is that so... Vegeta: I guess I misjudged him... Vegeta Jr.: I...I...I think that did it... Vegeta: T-think again! Vegeta Jr.: T-this can't be! I used my full p-p-power! Vegeta: That was pretty impressive. You managed to make me bleed. Your power level dropped to about... 860. Vegeta Jr.: T-that was my full s-s-strength! Vegeta: If that's your full strength, then you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash! Vegeta Jr.: I'm.... Not... A piece of trash... I'M A SAIYAN!! Vegeta: Then show me that Saiyan Pride! Vegeta: That's what I like to see! Vegeta Jr.: He's deflecting all of my attacks! How can I flank him...? Vegeta Jr.: Good! I managed to slow him down! Vegeta Jr.: GALICK GUN!! Vegeta Jr.: G-grandpa...? Vegeta: Y-y-you really are s-strong... Vegeta... Vegeta Jr.: Goku Jr.: Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here!? Vegeta Jr.: Grr... I just finished up my training! Goku Jr.: What happened to your Grandpa? Vegeta Jr.: he got injured during the fight... Goku Jr.: Oh, should we take him inside? Vegeta Jr.: My mom will kill me if I brought back Grandpa nearly dead... I guess I have no choice. Goku Jr.: Alright! Goku Jr.: So, did you learn anything while training? Vegeta Jr.: No, not really. Goku Jr.: I was training with my grandpa as well. I learned a new attack. It's called, The Dragonthrow! Vegeta Jr.: Grr... Goku already learned a new attack... He's better than me. Grandpa was right... Goku Jr.:Hey Vegeta! You in there! We're here! Vegeta Jr.: Oh, right. Vegeta Jr.: Hey Mom! It's me! Open the door! Bulma: Oh, hello boys! Wha?! Vegeta... What did you do to your Grandfather...? < Goku Jr.: Guess we will be going in now! Goku: Mmm! Hey guys! What happened to Vegeta? Goku Jr.: Uhh... He's just injured... Goku: Hold on... Oh, I see! You did a pretty good job, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Y-you read my m-mind? Goku: I sure did! Now, lets bring Vegeta back inside! Vegeta: V-Vegeta... You're s-s-strong... U-use that p-power... Argh.... Goku: I guess Vegeta senses something in you. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph... I'm not useful. I'm useless. A piece of trash on the floor. That's what I am. Goku: Listen Vegeta, I know that you're weak. My grandson is stronger than you. But, you shouldn't be giving up like that. You're strong and you'll get stronger with time. Goku: Great! Now that's over with, time to heal up Vegeta! Vegeta: K-Kakarot... Goku: Yeah Vegeta? Vegeta: S-Senzu Beans... Goku: Don't you remember, Vegeta? Korin's dead. There are no Senzu Beans. Vegeta: Argh... T-that's right... Vegeta: Vegeta, you just learned something today. Vegeta Jr.: I did? Vegeta: You learned how to unlock your hidden Ki. Goku Jr.: Huh? Grandpa, what's hidden Ki? Goku: Well, hidden Ki is... Well... Uhm... Vegeta, can you it explain it to them? Vegeta: Argh... Later I'll... ex-explain it... 'The World Martial Arts Tournament is Approaching!' Goku Jr.: Ahh! That feels good. Boy: Did you hear that The World Martial Arts Tournament is going to start soon, Puck. Puck: Yeah, I heard a lot of sissies are going to be joining it. Boy: I heard that moron, Goku is going to be joining it. Puck: What did you just say?! If you dare call Goku that again, I swear, I'll kill you! Boy: I'm s-sorry Puck! I-I didn't mean too!- Gah! Puck: Shut up! Goku Jr.: Oh no, it's Puck... Goku Jr.: Puck, stop it! Don't do this! Stop it now! Puck: Ooch! Goku Jr.: What's your problem Puck?! Puck: I was just trying to defend you! Goku: I don't need defending! First time I see you in a year, and you're already getting into trouble! Puck: You wont be seeing me again. I'm heading off to a school that is in East City. I wont be coming back in a while and I wont be here to help you when those kids come and pick on you. Goku: Puck, is this true? Puck: Yes this is the truth. I wouldn't lie to you, dork. Goku Jr.: Puck is leaving...? Vegeta Jr.: What's wrong with you weirdo? Goku Jr.: You know my friend, Puck? Vegeta: What about fatso? Goku Jr.: H-he's leaving off to a school in East City... Vegeta: Heh! Lets just hope he can actually graduate from the East City school. Goku Jr.: Don't say that, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr.: I have the rights to say whatever I want, whenever. I'm not in a mood to be playing around with you. Goku Jr.: I've to train. The Tournament is just around! Goku Jr.: Oops! Sorry Mister!- Uh oh... Eigo: Heh, I told you I'll get back at you one day! Goku Jr.: Oh well, I guess I'll beat you like how Vegeta did it. Eigo: No, wait! Don't do it kid! Goku Jr.: Don't do that again. I got training to do. Eigo: Stupid kid... Goku Jr.: Oh boy! I cant wait to train with Grandpa! Every time I train with him, there always seems to be a trick up his sleeves... Goku Jr.: This must be the place! Goku: Oh, there you are! Ready to train? Goku Jr.: I'm so am! Goku: Alright, lets start by going on the ground! Goku Jr.: The... Ground? Goku: This isn't going to be physically training, this going to be mental training. Goku Jr.: But, what's mental training? Goku: You have to train your mind so that you can predict the enemies movements, or attacks. Goku Jr.: I think I get what you're saying... Goku: Good! Now, the first thing you wanna do is close your eyes. Remember, you'll be fighting me in your mind. Goku Jr.: Now what? Goku: Now, try and.... Focus. Figure: Are these... The humans Mother and Father were talking about? Goku: Huh? Grandpa, look over there... Goku: Hm? Who's that over there? Goku Jr: Lets go check who it is. Goku: Alright. Grab into me. Goku Jr.: Woah! It's... It's... Green! Goku: Hi there little guy! You most be an Namekian. Namekian: Yes I am... M-my name is Instru. I am from Planet Namek. Goku Jr.: Planet Namek?! Grandpa, is that where you fought that Frieza guy?! Goku: Mhm! Goku Jr.: B-but didn't you say it got destroyed? Goku: Ohh! I remember now! Remember King Kai? Well, he found a planet similar to the old Namek, and then all of the revived Namekians went there. Goku Jr.: Oh, I see... Well, what are you doing here Instru? Instru: My parents sent me here to get stronger... I was the weakest of my race. Goku Jr.: Hehe! I can sense that! You only have a power level of 124! Goku: Hey! Instru! How about if you train with us for a bit! I'm sure it'll help you get stronger! Instru: Huh?! You'll really do that?! Goku: Mmmhmm! Goku Jr.: Guess that means we won't be doing mental training, huh, Grandpa? Goku: Oops! I'm sorry Goku! But, isn't doing the real thing better?! Goku Jr.: You bet! Goku: Alright! How bout me and Goku show you the basics of fighting? Instru: That'll be nice. Goku: Alright! Ready, Goku?! Goku Jr.: Ready! Goku Jr.: ' KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAAA!!! ' Goku: ' KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAAA!!! ' Instru: Is... Is he dead!!?? Goku: Nah! Don't you sense him? He's still alive. I wouldn't kill my own Grandson! Goku Jr.: I'm alright! I'm... Al...right... Goku: Guess I overdid it... Goku: Huh? Wh-what happened? Figure: You passed out. That's what happened. Goku Jr.: Huh?! Show yourself! Who are you?! Goku: Hiya! Goku Jr.: Oh... It's just you, Grandpa... Goku: Huh? What's the problem, Goku? Goku Jr.: It's... About The World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku: What about it? Goku Jr.: Last years tournament was easy because all the kids were weaker than me. But, I'm afraid I might have a challenge with the kids and Vegeta... Goku: Than you just train for two weeks until the tournament! Goku Jr.: B-but how?! I couldn't even beat you, Grandpa! Goku: That's because I've been training ever since I was four. Goku Jr.: S-since four? Goku: Yep. You're just starting on Martial Arts. Goku Jr.: But Grandpa! What was that sudden Ki that you got when you were sparring with me? Goku: Those are different forms of Super Saiyan. Goku Jr.: You mean, there's more than one?! Goku: The form that you saw during our sparr was my Super Saiyan 2 form. As far as I know, There's about four forms. Goku Jr.: Wow... Grandpa, how about we get back to training tomorrow? Goku: Haha! Sure thing Goku! 'The Juniors Training Begins!' Vegeta: Not fast enough, Vegeta! If you want to beat those people in the tournament, you have to stop fighting at a snails pace! Vegeta: That's more like it! Just as I expect from a Saiyan! Goku Jr.: Vegeta has improved a lot since our last battle at the tournament... This might be a challenge! Goku: Huh?! KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!! Vegeta: Heh! Been a while since I last seen you using Kaio-Ken! Goku Jr.: Wow... Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! Goku: Not bad, Vegeta! Heh! This is exciting! Vegeta: Heh. I find it exciting myself. Goku: Woah! Lets see if you can dodge this! Vegeta: Of course I can! Vegeta Jr.: I thought this training was for us! Goku Jr.: Vegeta, maybe by watching them we can learn something. Vegeta Jr.: Fine. Goku: Haha! This is more like it! Vegeta: You're not the only one that can go Super Saiyan two! Goku: Vegeta, you never go down without a fight! Uh oh! Guess I gotta go Super Saiyan 4! That's better! Vegeta: Grrr... I had enough of going back and forth! Vegeta Jr.: Those fools... Did they forget we're here? Wait a minute... Goku, I have an idea. Goku Jr.: What is it, Vegeta? Vegeta Jr.: Hehe... We should surprise attack them. Goku Jr.: Haha! Than what are we waiting for! Haha! Vegeta: Not quite, brat! Don't underestimate the powers of a full-fledged Saiyan! Goku Jr.: Argh! I put my all into that one! It's not funny Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Haha! Yes it is! You can't even land a punch on my Grand- Upgh! Goku: And I was able to land a punch on you, Vegeta! Don't ever let your guard down. Quick Goku! Attack him! Goku Jr.: Right! Vegeta Jr.: Not so fast, Idiot! Goku Jr.: Wh-what a challenge this'll be at the T-tournament! Vegeta Jr.: I-I agree... If you can actually put up a challenge! Goku Jr.: Vegeta Jr.: Wha...?! I thought I already won this! Goku Jr.: Not... YET! Vegeta Jr.: What was that...? Just now? Goku: Where... Did Goku get that power from? Wow... Nice going, Goku! Goku Jr.: Y-you think so, G-grandpa? Goku: Yep! And Vegeta! You did pretty good yourself! Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! How was Goku even able to push against my attack? Who gave him that ki? Vegeta: Hehe... This Tournament is going to be interesting... Not bad, Vegeta. You gave it your all. Goku: Hey guys! Wanna go see what Pan is cooking?! I'm starving! Vegeta: Grr... Fine! Vegeta Jr.: I'm staying. I'm going to train more. Goku: Alright! Suit yourself! You can always come later. We'll save you some food! Goku Jr.: That was a good match, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph! That wasn't even half my power. You'll see my full power at the Tournament! Goku Jr.: Haha! Than I'll be ready for that! Don't go easy on me, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: If you insist. Vegeta: This'll be some Tournament, right Kakarot? Goku: You're right, Vegeta. Lets see what our Grandkids are capable of. Vegeta: I wonder what everyone else would think about Goku Jr... Goku: Hehe. They'll figure out soon enough. Wanna race, Vegeta? Vegeta: Whatever. 'The Day of The Tournament!' World Marital Arts Staff: Alright, please step this way, Mister Goku. Goku Jr.: Right. World Marital Arts Staff: In order to see if you qualify for the Tournament, I need you to punch the red area on this machine. If you get a score of over 100, you'll qualify for the Tournament. Goku Jr.: Okay! Here it goes! World Marital Arts Staff: Mmhmm... Okay, you may return to the Dining Hall. Goku Jr.: Thank you. Vegeta, you're next. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph. World Martial Arts Staff: Mister Vegeta, in order- Vegeta Jr.: Quiet! I know what to do! World Martial Arts Staff: You may return, Mister Vegeta. Vegeta Jr.: Grr... The machine is probably broken! Goku: Mmm! Didn't I tell you that the food here is great?! Goku Jr.: Mmmm! You're rwght, Grwanpa! Vegeta Jr.: Argh! Would you stop eating with your mouth full?! It's annoying! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:DragonBall AGT Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction